


Cool Down

by ryansemen



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), The Brobecks
Genre: BDSM, Dom Dallon Weekes, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Ryan Seaman, brobecks days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansemen/pseuds/ryansemen
Summary: “I, um, know another way to relax,” Ryan said so quietly Dallon almost didn’t catch it.“Yeah?” Dallon said even though he already knew what Ryan was implying. “What is that?”
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxsinister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsinister/gifts).



> Request from mxsinister: something with Sub!Ryan and Dom!Dallon? Set in the Brobecks era maybe?

“Don’t think I ever got to know how you met Ryan, was it through the adverts or on a forum or something?” Matt asked Dallon as they sat at the bar of the hall they were going to perform in in a couple hours. Dallon noted it was probably the fanciest green room they’d been in thus far.

“He was playing drums for Jeffree Star,” Dallon said and then smirked. “In these booty shorts, right then and there I knew that was our guy.”

“What because of the shorts?” Matt smirked and Dallon elbowed him playfully.

“Shut up, I meant because if he’s dedicated enough to do that then he means business,” Dallon took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, bet his business looked great in those shorts.”

Dallon almost spat out his drink.

They’d never performed in the hall before and only had time to soundcheck two songs so Dallon wasn’t feeling overly confident. Still, a show is a show and he had a good feeling about Ryan joining their roster. Even if he’d only done one show with them before this.

“You look nervous,” a voice pulled him out of his thoughts, making Dallon jump. He turned to face Ryan looking up at him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Fuck, don’t do that,” Dallon said with a laugh and Ryan gave him a sheepish apology. They had talked a lot before but it was still a little awkward when they hadn’t been around each other that often.

“You’re gonna do great, just take a deep breath,” Ryan said and bumped their shoulders together. Dallon looked at him for a second before doing so. The breath may not have helped but Ryan smiling up at him calmed him a bit.

“Thanks,” Dallon grinned and Ryan chuckled.

“To tell you the truth, I’m nervous too,” he admitted and shook out his hands. “Been a little while since that last show.”

“Hey! You’ll be fine too, deep breath,” Dallon winked at him and put his hand on his back in what was meant to be comfort but Dallon felt him stiffen against it. He was gonna pull away but Ryan leaned into him and Dallon’s arm found its way onto his shoulder. Dallon himself froze for a moment, but tried to play it off as a stretch, relaxing against the man. It was nice.

Ryan looked up at him and then glanced at his lips before looking away. Dallon got flashbacks from watching Ryan kiss a guy after the Jeffree Star show before he’d approached him. He’d been trying to not think about it, not wanting his stupid brain to even think about his new friend in that manor. But...

“I, um, know another way to relax,” Ryan said so quietly Dallon almost didn’t catch it.

“Yeah?” Dallon said even though he already knew what Ryan was implying. “What is that?”

Ryan turned to him again and the shy look on his face was adorable, pink dusting his cheeks and he chewed his lip nervously.

“We could- maybe if you wanted we could-,” Ryan started but squirmed under Dallon’s gaze that was harder than he had meant it to be, mind conjuring images of Ryan in those shorts, melting in that man’s arms.

“We could what, Ryan? Use your words, we have to be on stage in an hour.”

The entranced look Ryan gave him told Dallon everything, turning to face Dallon as the elder’s arm fell off his shoulder. Ah, so he was into that.

“We could kiss,” Ryan said perfectly clear and Dallon hummed before stepping forward into Ryan’s space, backing him up until he was against the wall. Dallon put a knee between his leg and a hand tilted his chin up, thumb brushing his lip as Dallon felt a gasp on it.

Dallon leaned in, delighted at how Ryan closed his eyes and held his breath in anticipation, how it was him he was melting under and he had barely even touched him. He stopped an inch from Ryan’s face.

“I don’t think that would be relaxing for either of us, hm?” Dallon said and Ryan’s eyes shot open, searching Dallon’s face for the reason why he hadn’t kissed him yet. “I think it’s doing quite the opposite.”

As if to illustrate his point, Dallon brushed his thigh against Ryan’s crotch who moaned into Dallon’s mouth.

“You don’t seem very relaxed, do you?” Dallon asked and Ryan’s eyes pleaded him for something, anything. Dallon’s mind was going a bit cloudy with the drummer’s reactions.

“Answer me,” he said and dragged his thumb across Ryan’s lips again.

“No,” Ryan said and Dallon looked down at him indifferently. He leaned over to Ryan’s ear and pressed his body against his as tight as he could without crushing the smaller guy, pinning him still. Ryan whimpered at the contact.

“How about you run to the bathroom and take care of your little problem and then we can do some ‘not relaxing’ after the show, hm?” Dallon whispered into his ear making Ryan shudder and nod. “That sound good?”

“Yes,” Ryan said without being prompted almost making Dallon lose what little self control he had left. Although he did want to kiss Ryan he knew by how the guy was reacting that it would lead to more and after all, they did have a show to perform. Dallon wanted to take his time with him and not be interrupted, so he lets Ryan go from under him who immediately fast walked out the room without a second look. Dallon desperately wanted to follow him but took a few moments to calm down and control his breathing, thinking of unsexy things and definitely not of Ryan jerking off in the restroom down the hall, hand on his mouth as he comes to thoughts of Dallon holding him down. He definitely doesn’t think of that at all.

It took Ryan a couple moments and a few extra minutes to warm up but soon he was completely in the zone, ready to go out on stage. He found himself glancing at Dallon whenever he had the chance but Dallon never looked at him for more than a second, and definitely not with anything else in his eyes like he had before. Ryan had had his suspicions about the taller man, about how he would, well, be and now that it’d been confirmed he was so glad he’d said something. Walking out on stage he’d shaken off all thoughts of Dallon luckily, and could concentrate on drumming and the excitement of performing but as they said their goodbyes to the admittedly small crowd and Ryan was getting up from his kit, Dallon stared at him with such intensity it sent a shiver down his spine.

The band all hugged each other and shared excited after show chatter but Ryan could feel Dallon’s gaze burning his face.

“Right, I think we better head off if we’re getting up early tomorrow,” Mike said. “Not to be boring and old.”

“Yeah you’re right, you guys alright getting home?” Dallon asked and they all nodded before heading to the entrance. Dallon hung back a bit and Ryan stayed with him by instinct.

“You wanna come home with me?” Dallon asked and Ryan nodded before he’d even finished the question. “Not that I expect anything of you that you’re not comfortable with.”

Ryan shook his head and looked down.

“I’m good with anything,” he said and Dallon smiled at him before putting his hand on his shoulder lightly.

“Come on, car’s this way.”

Ryan’s knee bounced all the way to Dallon’s house; half because it always did but half out of anticipation. Dallon had put on a Bowie CD and was singing along quietly all the way. Ryan knew Dallon was nice and that they could be proper friends but he also wanted more of... earlier, and hoped Dallon hadn’t changed his mind. He wanted more of the demanding sort of Dallon as well as this nice singing in a car Dallon. And that’s what made his heartbeat in his ears as he waited to see when Dallon would change his tune.

“Here we are,” Dallon said as they pulled into an apartment complex. “It ain’t much.”

“I had to move back in with my parents at the moment, I think I can withhold judgement,” Ryan said and Dallon laughed.

“I’ve been there.”

Ryan waited for him to unlock the front door before Dallon ushered him in politely, holding it open for him. Dallon’s place was nice from what he could see, lots of books and a record player in the room down the hall. Ryan was about to compliment him when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a body pressed against his back and suddenly he forgot how to talk.

“You still wanna do...things?” Dallon asked and Ryan quickly nodded.

“Yes please.”

“What’s your safe word?” Dallon asked.

“Torch.”

At that Dallon ran one hand up his black t-shirt, tracing his chest lightly as the other held his hip tight. Dallon’s mouth kissed behind his ear and he started to suck Ryan’s skin more harshly.

“Ah, ah,” Ryan arched his back against Dallon who held him in place, tilting his head to the side so Dallon could reach more of his neck, everything too much at once. His skinny jeans were too tight and constricting, Dallon’s hand on his hip not close enough and Ryan found himself whining in a way he wouldn’t have thought he’d be able to.

“You desperate huh? I thought you already came before the show, you that wet for me already?”

Ryan’s eyes rolled back as Dallon’s hand fell from his chest to palm his crotch.

“Fuck,” Ryan grunted bending over slightly to hold onto the wall for support as he was suddenly only held up by his waist. Dallon followed him, still plastered against his back, continuing to rub him through his jeans. Ryan could feel Dallon’s hard on press into his ass and it was almost too much to handle. The hand on his crotch stilled much to his dismay.

“Answer me,” Dallon warned.

“Yes, I came before the show, thinking- thinking of you,” Ryan gasped out between breaths and Dallon spun him round before pressing him up against the wall once again.

“Thinking of me hm? Naughty little thing, aren’t you? What was I doing in these thoughts of yours?” Dallon’s eyes were unforgiving, boring into Ryan’s soul, hand now a firm grip on Ryan’s jaw. It made his legs weak, glad Dallon was taking a lot of his weight.

“Was I kissing you? Pinning you down? Touching you? Calling you names? Fucking you?” Dallon continued, moving closer to Ryan’s face, speaking these words into his mouth, eyes never leaving his. Ryan whimpered in desperation and nodded.

“Yes.”

Dallon has seemingly reached his limit as he closed the gap between their lips, grinding down onto Ryan making him moan so he could slip his tongue into his mouth. Ryan’s heart was going a mile a minute as he felt himself practically melting under Dallon’s touch. It was embarrassing how much of an effect the man was having on him, he hadn’t even had sex that long ago and now here he was practically begging. God, he wishes Dallon will make him beg-

Dallon pulls away, out of breath slightly whilst Ryan is panting, head tipped back against the wall.

“Bedroom, now,” Dallon orders grabbing Ryan’s hand, leading him to the room at the back of the apartment. Ryan sighed in relief as he saw the double bed, how much more comfortable he’s gonna be and then he nearly stopped breathing at the silk rope on the side table.

Dallon closed the door after him and saw what he was staring at.

“You wanna use it?” He asked and walked over to him, Ryan nodded. “You used any before?”

“Once,” Ryan said and Dallon smirked.

“Want me to tie you to my bed?”

Ryan’s throat goes dry and he nods, not understanding how Dallon can say it so casually without showing any nerves.

“We’re not gonna do anything fancy or over the top just a simple wrist tie, okay? You can always be untied at any point and there’s no shame in doing so, okay?”

Ryan smiles at the reassurance, his nerves calming a little as he says a small okay. Then Dallon is back to being colder.

“Take off your shirt for me please,” Dallon says and stares at Ryan who unconsciously licks his lips. He feels like prey under Dallon’s gaze and it’s making his thoughts scramble.

He pulls his shirt up and over his head before dropping it on the floor to the side of him, the coolness of the room making his hairs rise. Dallon’s eyes follow his every movement and then he’s picking up the rope and Ryan’s brain short circuits.

“Good. Lay on your back,” Dallon says cooly and points at the bed, Ryan rushes to do as he’s told laying down in the middle of the bed, legs bent and apart.

“You’re being so good for me, hm, Ryan?” Dallon cooed and sat next to him, hand dancing across his torso, barely touching him. A thumb brushes his nipple and Ryan’s toes curl before it’s moving on to travel down his side and up again, slow movements that make his brain go fuzzy.

“You’re gorgeous,” Dallon said and Ryan looked at him with his mouth open, snapped out of his trance. “You look so pretty, obeying me. You’re gonna do everything I say, hm?”

“Yes sir,” Ryan replies immediately, focussing on the hand roaming up his chest, barely touching his neck in a hold before pulling away again. Dallon’s eyes darkened at the title before continuing his administrations firmly. It was agonising, sweetly agonising.

“Don’t talk unless I ask you to, okay?” Dallon asks and when Ryan nods Dallon was taking Ryan’s wrists from where they were grabbing the cover and held them over his head. Ryan craned his neck up to watch Dallon tighten the rope around one of his wrists before threading it through one of the bed poles and securing his other. The rope felt softer than the one he’d had before and when Dallon was done he knew he was in good hands, trying not to think about how many other men had been tied to this very bed.

Dallon sat back on his heels, admiring his work, watching Ryan’s chest rising and falling. Ryan was desperate to see what he was thinking but his exterior betrayed nothing. Dallon’s eyes met his and a hand fell onto Ryan’s thigh who’s mouth fell open. His desperation had died down somewhat but with the fingertips tracing the seam on his inner thigh he shook at the touch, legs spreading wider. It stopped just before his crotch, instead travelling over it in the air to undo the button of his jeans. As the zipper was undone, Ryan couldn’t help but whine at the tiniest movements, desperate for something break this heavy air. He felt so vulnerable, being tied up and slowly broken down and undressed whilst Dallon is seemingly unaffected.

Dallon hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of Ryan’s skinny jeans and pulled them down slowly, exposing his boxers and the wet patch his cock was leaking through them. Dallon pulled the jeans off his ankles and Ryan looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster until he couldn’t take this anymore.

“Dallon, touch me? Please.”

Dallon looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Did I say you could talk?” He said quietly and Ryan’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Ryan said quickly.

Dallon studies his face for a second before lightly ghosting his hand up his thigh and back down again.

“You’re not disobedient, are you Ryan?” He asks firmly, hand gripping Ryan’s quivering thigh, holding it still.

“No, sir.”

“You said you were going to do as your told, you’re not going to break that are you?” Dallon asks. “I’m not very fond of brats.”

His hand cups Ryan’s cock through his boxers, the drummer keened forward, teeth biting his lip hard to not swear.

Dallon smiled at him.

“No, you’re a good boy. I can see it,” he says teasingly before removing his hand and pulling down Ryan’s boxers so his cock was finally free. Ryan has no chance to feel self conscious from being fully naked whilst Dallon was still clothed, as Dallon had moved to kneel between his legs, parting them more before gripping Ryan’s cock and jerking it in slow, sure movements. Ryan’s eyes rolled back and he pulled against the restraints. Finally, after all the teasing he had what he wanted and it was driving him insane. He was so lost he almost missed that Dallon was talking to him.

“You’re so beautiful, so pretty, laying so still for me, letting me do whatever I want to you, to own your body hm? Coming undone just from a hand job aren’t you. Bet you can’t even answer anymore, you’re just that desperate? Such a good boy for me, so good for me.”

Soft sounds were spilling out of Ryan’s mouth at the words and the slowly increasing speed of Dallon’s hand. He couldn’t control them and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the build up rising and rising.

“Ch-Choke me please,” he said in breathy voice and as Dallon reached over to gently but firmly squeeze his neck he came hard and fast with a whine. His head fell back on the pillow and his chest heaved as Dallon stroked him through his orgasm before releasing him, Ryan opened his eyes to see Dallon licking come off his hand and committed it to memory.

“F-fuck,” Ryan said weakly, slowly regaining his breath.

“You alright? Do you need anything, water or something?” Dallon asked and Ryan shook his head, he was determined for Dallon to get off first before they get cleaned up.

“I’m so proud of you, you were so patient for me, so good,” Dallon reassured him as Ryan came down for his high.

“What do you want me to do for you?” Ryan asked between breaths and Dallon shrugged.

“I’m down for anything. Do you have enough energy to blow me? If not I can just jerk off on you, I don’t mind.”

Ryan’s eyes widened. The thought of sucking Dallon off while tied up was igniting that spark in him again even though his cock will be out of action for a while.

“I think I can manage blowing you,” he says and Dallon smiled at him, in nothing more than a genuine, friendly way and Ryan returned it.

But his heart still leapt as Dallon stood off his bed and undid his belt before slipping off his jeans. Ryan has no clue how he’d been so controlled up to this point, because he was definitely aroused and- definitely massive. Jesus.

As Dallon pulled down his boxers Ryan’s mouth gaped. He was mentally drooling at how much he wanted that in him but that would have to wait for another day, for now he’s happy to have it down his throat. 

Dallon smirked at him. “You sure you can manage blowing me?”

Ryan met his eyes and nodded. “Never want to turn away a challenge.”

Dallon chuckled. “That’s a good boy.”

Ryan couldn’t help the way the pet name made him feel.

Dallon crawled across the bed to kneel over his chest, Ryan gulping in anticipation as his cock got near to his mouth, arms pulling against the ropes as he wants to take a hold of it. He wriggled up the pillows to make sure he doesn’t actually choke.

Dallon smiled down at him and Ryan felt incredibly small, even after being propped up. He liked it, he liked this helpless feeling, of being used because he knew he was safe. He hadn’t trusted anyone like he’d trusted Dallon even if they’d only known each other two months. Dallon must’ve sensed something changed and reached down to kiss his lips gently, there was no sense of urgency or force. It was just them, and Ryan found that he liked that. He liked them.

Before he could think anymore, Dallon pulled away, hand jerking his cock bringing Ryan’s attention to the matter at hand. “You want it?”

Ryan nods. “Please.”

“Open your mouth wide, pretty boy, that’s it.”

Ryan puts his tongue over his bottom teeth and strains his neck to take the cock in his mouth, eager. Dallon guides the head past his lips and thrusts shallowly, a low moan escaping his throat as he looks down at Ryan. Ryan moves his head with the thrusts, whining when Dallon grips his long hair, letting him own his mouth. Dallon starts to test the waters and thrusts deeper, hitting the back of Ryan’s throat.

“Fuck, feels so good, Ry,” Dallon groans and Ryan’s glad he doesn’t have a bad gag reflex. Dallon holds his head down for a second before pulling him off and does it again for a little longer. Ryan’s eyes start to water and he looks up at Dallon through his eyelashes who groans when he sees him.

“You should see yourself right now, so pretty, so -mmm- good for me,” Dallon uses his free hand to wipe away a tear that spilled down Ryan’s cheek. Ryan hummed and Dallon swore and held him down longer before pulling out and jerking off in front of his face, the hand that had wiped the tear gripped Ryan’s jaw, holding it in place.

“Please sir, I need it,” Ryan whined, sticking his tongue out and when Dallon made eye contact with him he released on his face. Dallon panted heavily, holding onto the headboard as Ryan smiles up at him, come covering his tongue and face. Ryan licked around his mouth before reaching his head forward to lick the slit of Dallon’s cock who watched him through hooded eyes.

“Fuck,” was all Dallon said when he swung his leg off Ryan and sat on the side of the bed, looking down at the drummer.

“Fuck,” Ryan agreed with a giggle.

Dallon took a deep breath before smiling back and reached over to untie Ryan’s hands.

“You were so good,” he praised as Ryan shook his wrists out and sat up against the headboard, beaming at the compliment. Dallon grabbed a tissue off his nightstand and gently held Ryan’s chin with his other hand as he cleaned his face.

Ryan looked at him dotingly.

“You were good too, I mean, I enjoyed it a lot,” Ryan said and Dallon tossed the tissue aside before giving him a lopsided grin.

“I’m glad,” he said before leaning in to give him a kiss, for no reason other than to kiss him. And for Ryan, that was perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was alright! was a lot of fun to write (brobecks ryan is such a qt) !!


End file.
